


Blood, Bullets, and Balance

by Madifishy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Comfort, Commonwealth, Companions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Help, Injury, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Spooning, The Railroad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: After Whisper takes a serious shot to the leg, Deacon carries her to safety, and does his best to comfort her.





	Blood, Bullets, and Balance

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Deacon fluff!
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting my work! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Whisper sat behind the crumbling wall, leaning hard into it as Deacon's fingers probed through the open wound in her leg.

"Fuck!" She shouted, clenching her teeth and wincing at the electrifying ache radiating from her thigh.

"That's a nickel in the swear jar" Deacon chided, smirking.

"Fuck you."

"That's another nickel. Careful Whisper, wouldn't want to make me rich" his fingers emerged from the wound with a bullet between his index finger and thumb. He rolled the bullet between them and held it up to look at it, the light glinting off of the blood and metal. "See? Was that really so bad?"

She pulled a stimpack from her rucksack and plunged it into her leg, holding her breath as she watched the edges of the wound begin to regenerate, the blood slowly disappearing below new skin. She exhaled loudly once the wound had closed, and she leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes.

"So you can take down fifty Raiders without breaking a sweat, but one bullet to the leg has you like this?" Deacon tutted. "Pitiful." He smiled, letting her know he was just joking.

"Not in the mood right now, Deeks."

His smirk shifted into a frown as the corners of his lips turned down slightly. He sat next to her, slinging in arm over her shoulders, pulling her against him, into a forced hug.

Whisper simply sighed, unable to muster up the energy to even hug him back. Her and Deacon had a bond unlike any other. They always had their hands all over each other, but certainly not in a sexual way. They were always leaning on one another, fighting back to back, sharing bedrolls, sitting in each other's laps, hugging each other, and even holding hands at times. As far as Whisper was concerned, this was normal. That was just how Deacon was. He was a very touchy person, which she didn't mind at all. It was one of his traits she actually adored.

Deacon helped her to her feet, and she felt her knees wobble under her weight. "You okay? Want me to carry you?"

She steadied herself, and tilted her chin up defiantly. "I can walk."

A blatant lie. About a quarter mile into their walk towards Goodneighbor, Whisper fell forward onto the pavement, unconscious.

\------

Deacon had been admiring a neon sign that no longer functioned. He imagined what it must've looked like prior to the war, lit up in tacky shades of blue, pink, and green, and the thought made him smile.

Pre-war things had an almost hypnotic effect on him. Perhaps that's why he took such a liking to Whisper. Not only was she stunning and brave, she had a pre-war feeling about her that was unlike anything he could even describe.

Deacon was startled from his thoughts when he heard a thud and a gasp. "Whisper?" He looked up to see his friend down on the pavement, unmoving. "Whisper!"

He raced up to her and dropped to his knees, pressing his fingers to the side of her neck, searching for a pulse. He pressed an ear to her chest, listening for a heartbeat and he watched her lips for breathing. He heard and felt her heart, though her breathing was quite shallow. Her hands were bleeding, likely from her fall to the harsh concrete.

"You never were one to take care of yourself, Whisper", he insinuated to himself. He placed one of his arms under her knees and the other under her back, lifting her from the pavement. Damn, she was heavier than she looked. He was relieved that she was alive, but he needed to get her somewhere safe where they could spend the night. He scanned the decrepit town before him, and saw a store in the distance that was mostly still standing. That'd do.

\------

Whisper awoke to a painful throbbing in her skull that rattled her brain and sent painful chills down her spine. She rubbed her eyes and groaned, wishing she were still asleep.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" Deacon announced, breaking the silence.

Whisper sat up, holding a hand to her throbbing head and grimaced. She felt her nose wrinkle slightly as she clenched her teeth. This headache was horrendous. She clenched and unclenched her fingers, looking at the bandaging over her hands. The white gauze was stained red with blood from her palms.

"You alright Whisper?" Deacon asked, a concerned edge to his voice.

"What the hell happened?"

Deacon ran a hand through his black hair (Whisper knew it was a pompadour, but she loved the way it looked; sometimes she pretended it wasn't a pompadour). "Well, you took a nose dive into the pavement. Must've passed out. Which isn't surprising. After the pain you went through when I was wiggling my fingers around inside your leg, it's understandable."

"Pass me a stim. My head is killing me." She held an open hand out, and Deacon placed a stimpack in her hand. She clenched her fingers around it. It was chilly to the touch. She pressed it to her neck, then breathed deeply as her headache began to fade.

Now, pain free, she observed her surroundings. They were in a small space, a closet, perhaps? It looked like a storage closet that had been turned into a makeshift office. A desk was pressed to the wall, a destroyed terminal atop it, and a toppled, broken desk chair sat under the metal desk. Papers were scattered across the floor and pencils and pens littered the ground around the desk. Deacon leaned against the wall, a tall wooden bookshelf beside him. There was only one door.

Deacon saw her concerned expression as she scanned the room. "Don't worry, I brought you somewhere safe, sweetheart. I checked the building before I brought you in, and made sure the place is secure."

"Thanks Deeks" she breathed, crawling across the floor to him and collapsing, her head in his lap. She laid on her back, looking up at him. "You saved my ass."

Deacon chuckled. "I do that a lot, don't I?"

She rolled her eyes. "More than I'd like to admit." She held up her arm and began doing something on her pipboy. Probably going over what she needed to do. Deacon watched her for a bit. He admired the glow her eyes seemed to emit when she was focused. It was stunning. She was stunning. Everything about her was stunning.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" she laughed, catching him staring at her.

He felt his face redden, wishing he could hide all of his blush under his sunglasses. "I'll consider it", he responded, trying to play it off.

She finished fiddling with her pipboy, and clicked it off, returning her arm to her side. She closed her eyes and breathed out a slow breath. She felt gentle hands pressing into her tense shoulder muscles and her eyes practically rolled back in her head. Damn, that felt amazing.

Deacon liked to think of himself as a ladies man. He was good with his hands, in more ways than one, and he had the looks. And as he massaged Whisper's aching shoulders, he felt an excited nervousness in his throat. He had feelings for her, but he knew full-well that they weren't reciprocated. But that didn't stop his heart from fluttering when he saw her responding positively to contact with him.

"Shit, Deeks, keep doing that. Damn, that feels... that feels, amazing."

Her slurred speech made his heart do a flip, and he let out a laugh. The laugh sounded far more nervous than he had anticipated it would, and he mentally cursed himself. Whisper's muscles tensed under his hands at the laugh, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"You alright, Deacon?" She sat up and looked at him, her face showing her apprehension.

"Yeah, I uh, I just... well, I guess-"

"Deacon. Spit it out."

He felt his cheeks heat up. "It's nothing, really."

She was on all fours now, looking at him in concern. He hated to admit it, but the care she was currently showing towards him just made him more excited. He felt like a teenage girl experiencing her first crush.

"Deeks", she took his face in her hand, forcing him to look at her. His eyes locked on her lips as she said his voice, and he felt a pang of arousal hit him. Her lips were breathtaking.

And he wanted them to take his breath away.

Deacon leaned forward unannounced, his lips colliding roughly with Whisper's. She closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss, relaxing immediately. His lips were amazing.

Deacon pulled back suddenly and Whisper gasped at the loss of contact, but couldn't help but laugh at the dark blush on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it was out of line and I-"

Whisper drew a hand to his mouth to silence him. "Shut up and kiss me again."

Well, he couldn't tell her no, could he?

His lips collided with hers again, significantly more gently this time, allowing them to relish in the new and wonderful feeling of each other's lips. Deacon felt like he was melting under her touch. Or, _most_ of him was melting. With the exception of a select part of him that was doing quite the opposite.

She climbed into his lap, tilting his head up to kiss him, and groaning into his lips as he used his hands to massage her mid and lower back. She didn't want this moment to end. She felt like she could spend hours just kissing him, taking in the taste of his lips. God, it was amazing.

Though it was difficult for Deacon to do much thinking in this state, he started to think about how it might not be a good idea to be getting Whisper so worked up right now. After all, she had just woken a few minutes ago. And she had taken a shot to the leg before that.

"Feeling better" he asked, his fingers working out all the tense kinks in her muscles. "Oh yes, I'm better than better" she said, smiling.

"Glad to hear it. I hate to be the one to cut the moment short, but you could use some rest, Boss. You need to give yourself some more time to heal from the bullet to the leg."

"If you say so, Deeks."

She climbed off of his lap, returning to the bedroll that she had woke up on. She laid down, facing the wall and closing her eyes. She heard movement and felt a body lay behind her. "Decide to join me?"

Deacon kissed the back of her neck. "Couldn't let a lovely lady like you sleep alone now, could I?"

He pressed his body to hers, wrapping his arms over her, and providing her with a sense of safety.

She tried to stay awake, tried to enjoy the feeling of his body curled up to hers for as long as she was able, but eventually she lost the battle with sleep, and she drifted off, warm and happy.


End file.
